


Regina's Fantasy

by postmortem



Series: The SwanQueen Kink Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma's first time, F/F, Peeing kink, Shameless Smut, Urination, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortem/pseuds/postmortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a fantasy, and Emma is there to make it come true.</p>
<p>This story contains explicit kinky sexual content, namely Regina's peeing kink. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a definite lack of certain kinks in the SwanQueen fandom, so I did a thing.

Was it too late to tell her that she’d had to go to the bathroom for several hours? Since the other woman’s lips were already attached to Emma’s nipple, and her pants were halfway down her thighs, making it difficult to move anywhere, much less the adjoining room, without ruining the mood?

Emma was torn. There she was, on her seventh date with the mayor of Storybrooke, their third time being intimate, and she had to pee. She was aroused, very much so. In fact, she had just started venturing under Regina’s skirt, her hands stroking the mayor’s inner thigh, the soft skin under her fingers making her shiver as her palm accidentally brushed across the other woman’s panties, which were definitely anything but dry. Regina’s breathing became a little faster as she silently, almost inaudibly, moaned into Emma’s breast. But Emma, really, REALLY had to go.

They were both kneeling on Regina’s bed, Emma’s left hand on the back of Regina’s head, encouraging her, her right hand between the mayor’s legs, getting ready to go for the core. The position did nothing for the pressure in her bladder though. She sat down on her heels, sighing.

Regina looked up to her, nipple still in her mouth, and mumbled “are you ok?” It looked so silly, it made Emma chuckle, and Regina grinned, and let go with a loud pop. Emma groaned, and pleaded “yes, but don’t make me laugh, please…”

From the way the sheriff was sitting, thighs clamped tightly together, Regina could tell right away what the problem was. With an evil grin, she snaked her right palm down Emma’s stomach, and lower, then rested it just over her bladder. And then she pushed down, softly.

Emma nearly screamed, but it just came out in a loud and long moan. “Jesus, Regina, what the hell are you doing?” Regina smirked, moving her hand back up, over Emma’s abs, then the underside of her breast, and further up, until she found an erect nipple and started rolling it between her fingers. She looked at the sheriff with hooded eyes and said “do you have to pee, Emma?”

Emma rolled her eyes and said “you think?”, then “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood”. Regina moved closer, trailing fingers across Emma’s neck, then leaning in to whisper in her ear “who says you did?” Her other hand let go of the nipple, then made its way down the savior’s body, and back around to her ass. She pulled her up into a kneeling position, then reached down between Emma’s legs, ghosting one finger across her sex. Regina’s eyes were black with lust when she looked at Emma, and she said “you’re soaking through your panties… is having to pee turning you on?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, noticing how Regina’s chest was rising and falling in quick succession, how her breathing was heavy, how her finger was still stroking back and forth over her clothed core. She hesitated for a moment, hoping that she was reading her lover correctly, then she leaned in, and whispered into the mayor’s ear “it almost seems like it’s turning  _ you _ on, your majesty… are you wet? Does the thought of me just letting go make you crazy?” Regina released a moan that she had been holding back, and rested her forehead on Emma’s shoulder while whispering “Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ…”

Emma kissed Regina’s hair, then pulled her back to look at her again. “I’ll give you anything you need. You just have to tell me what it is you need, because I’ve never done anything like this before.” Regina’s eyes grew big, and then she averted them again, looking down at the bed between them. “Look at me, Regina.” The brunette slowly lifted her head again, her expression almost shy. Emma placed a hand on her chest, and felt a heartbeat so fast, she could almost hear it. “Regina”, she whispered, “tell me.”

“I… I have this fantasy… and it’s weird, and I understand if you don’t want to do it… of course you don’t want to do it… oh god…” Emma wasn’t used to the mayor being so insecure, so she wrapped both her arms around Regina, and said “I think I know what you want, but I need you to tell me, babe. And I promise you that whatever it is, I will not be weirded out or anything.” Regina chuckled. Then she took a deep breath and said “okay… Emma… would you… pee on me when I climax…” Emma smiled. “See, that wasn’t so hard! And yes, I will absolutely pee on you when you come, I just hope I don’t get performance anxiety. Or start to soon. Oh, and I really hope that you know the cleaning spell!” Finally, Regina looked at her again, and grinned, and said “are you sure?” Emma leaned in and kissed her, hungrily, her fingers grabbing handfuls of hair, her tongue sliding into Regina’s mouth, exploring, pulling the other woman close to her. The mayor moaned again, and Emma panted into the kiss “show me”. “Take your clothes off”, Regina said, and started opening the buttons on her own blouse, sliding it down her shoulders, then removing her bra, only breaking contact with Emma’s lips when she sat down to take off her skirt and panties. Emma did the same, and when she was kneeling in front of her lover again, Regina looked at her, drank in her lover’s body with her eyes, and said “you are so beautiful”. 

With that, she positioned herself with her back against the headboard, sitting on a pillow, her eyes never breaking contact with Emma’s, and slowly, she started running her right hand over her breast. She rolled a nipple, Emma moaned. She moved her hand further down, stroked her soft belly while slowly spreading her legs, allowing Emma a full view of her glistening core. She reached down between her legs, and slid two of her fingers through her wetness. “Come here, Emma”, she whispered. Emma moved forward, sitting on her heels between Regina’s legs. The mayor held up her soaked fingers, and Emma wasted no time before she attached her lips to the digits and started sucking. That made the mayor moan. Then Regina pulled them out, and caressed Emma’s cheek with her wet hand. “Touch yourself for me, Emma. But don’t get too close to orgasm, or you might not be able to empty your bladder.”

Regina put her hand back between her legs, and started rubbing her hard clit in lazy circles. Suddenly, the reality of what was happening hit her, and she closed her eyes as a gush of fresh arousal soaked the sheets. She was sure that she had never been this turned on before. She opened her eyes again when she felt a hand on her knee. Emma was holding on to her with one hand, while the other moved between her own legs, stroking herself, while her eyes were fixed on Regina, taking in the look of pure ecstasy on her lover’s face. Emma was breathing heavily, and Regina lowered her legs, then said “straddle my lap, love”. Emma climbed on top of her, her knees on both sides of Regina’s hips, her drenched core a few inches above Regina’s.

The mayor tried to catch her breath, and she couldn’t take her eyes off the gorgeous blonde as her movements on her clitoris became faster and more erratic. She was so incredibly wet, and so was Emma. The savior’s arousal was running down her inner thighs, and onto Regina’s hips. The mayor moaned when she felt it. She was panting heavily, her body on fire, every nerve ending stimulated as she was taking herself higher and higher. Tears shot into her eyes, and started streaming down her face. Her left hand shot up to Emma’s hip, squeezing the soft flesh.

For a moment, Emma thought she couldn’t do it. She was almost coming herself, seeing Regina so completely undone. But then Regina mouthed “let go, Emma”. 

And Emma did.

At first, she tried to hold back, her urine just trickling down onto Regina’s hand. But then she couldn’t control it anymore, and her stream became strong and steady, hitting Regina’s mound, running down over her hand and between the mayor’s legs. Regina started moaning loudly, and she put her hand into Emma’s stream, using her thumb to stroke the savior’s clit while she rubbed her own bundle of nerves wildly. Her hips bucked, and she cried out. A moment later, her body went completely rigid, and her head started spinning.  She started coming violently, and then she couldn’t stop. She was making sounds that came close to wailing. It came over her wave after wave, and she closed her eyes, riding out the most intense orgasm she’d ever had, still rubbing her clit, still rubbing Emma’s clit, still feeling the warm stream of liquid pouring down on her. Slowly, she started coming down, her fingers slowing, her pussy still contracting. Then suddenly, Emma screamed and fell forward, and she started spasming as her own climax overtook her. She lowered her core onto Regina’s and started riding her hand, drawing out her pleasure.

After several moments, she collapsed on top of the mayor. Neither woman spoke as their hips still moved slowly against each other, their soaked centers spreading urine and arousal and cum all over themselves, their breasts pressed together, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room.

Regina wrapped her arms around her lover, stroking the sweaty blonde hair, kissing the top of her head that was lying limply in the crook of her neck. Emma’s warm breath ghosted across her neck, her hands came up to her face, wiping away Regina’s tears with her thumbs, then stroking her knuckles up and down the mayor’s cheeks. The women were holding each other, their bodies warm and soft, their heads filled with images of what had just happened, and thoughts about the other that they weren’t ready to voice yet. For those short moments, they felt like one.

“Do you want me to clean up?”, the brunette finally asked.

“Not yet”, Emma said. “Is your bladder full?”


End file.
